Always Here
by sh4dows
Summary: After a tragic event happened to Mikan, Natsume will be the one who will be there for her forever. One-Shot. My first story x3


Always Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Summary: After a tragic event happened to Mikan, Natsume will be the one who will be there for her forever. One-Shot (MikanXNatsume)

As my editor said, to be safe: rated T o.o

* * *

Nothing seemed right anymore. Everything was going perfectly until this disastrous day. Why did god have to take the most important thing away from me? I was only fourteen years old. But I was lucky that people were there for me when I needed them the most.

We were going to go visit my grandparents today. I was happy because I was going to see them for the first time in two years.

I was really excited to see my grandparents again. They were both fun and loving. Even if they were pretty old, they still had a lot of energy. I don't know how, but they just do. My grandma would always know when I was down about something. If I couldn't talk about something with my mom, I would talk to my grandma. Back then; we used to live with together. My dad got promoted, and we had to move out of the state. It was really hard for me since I had to leave my family and friends, but we would stay in contact. The person I was going to miss most, however ironic it was, was Natsume. Him and I used to be archenemies.

We were more than halfway to my grandparent's house. I was getting more excited with each mile we passed. I was dozing off, looking out the window, when I heard my mom yell"OH MY GOD". She screamed at my dad and told him to look out. Right at that moment, everything seemed to be in slow motion. I looked at the other side of the car and at that exact moment a truck crashed into our vehicle. Everything stopped then. The last thing I heard were sirens approaching us.

I wake up. The bed was surprisingly soft. I was going to just lay still to recall everything that just happened, but I decided against it. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a white room and I had clear tubes attached to me. The wires were connected to some machine that was beeping. 'Okay, so I'm in a room in the hospital' I thought to myself. Just then, the door opened and in came my grandma. "Oh! She's awake!" she exclaimed as grandpa walked in. They sat down on the chairs next to the bed. She held my hand as she said, "We were so worried about you". I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. "Grandma, where's mom and dad?" I asked. I could see that they were hesitating to tell me the truth. "Sweetie. I'm sorry but your parents…they're gone…." I tried to hold back the tears, but they came pouring out. I sobbed as my grandparents embraced me. It took a while to stop crying, but when it did stop, I looked up to see that my grandparents were crying a little too. "It's okay. Your parents loved you and they always will. They'll always watch over you. "My grandma whispered. "For the meantime, you're going to be living with us" my grandpa said softly. I nodded slowly as I went back to lie on the bed. I wrapped the covers on me tightly. 'They're always going to be looking out for me. I'll try my best for them even though it'll be difficult to do so. Everything's going to be different, but I'll find a way' I thought.

I got discharged two days later. I wasn't the same old Mikan when I left the hospital. It was hard for me to get used to the fact that my parents are dead. I felt dead inside. I became less cheerful and energetic. I got to see my old friends again. The whole gang; Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, Mochu and Natsume. It was great to see them again and go to the same school, but it was hard for me. All of them knew what happened and the best part was that they were there for me. After a month, I still hadn't gone back to normal. Until one day that changed me completely.

_**Flashback**_

_I was just on the swing in front of the house. I was swinging back and forth, spacing out when I heard someone call out "Mikan". I looked up to see Natsume walking up towards me. He walked up to me and sat right next to me on the other pair of swing. It was an awkward silence between the two of us. Usually I would've started a conversation but I wasn't the same anymore. It was like this for a while. Just the two of us, swinging back and forth in the silence._

"_Oi, Polka" he called out._

"_Yea Natsume"_

"_What's an idiot like you not talking?"_

"_It's nothing…."_

_Another silence started again. Awhile later, another conversation was started again._

"_Mikan"_

_I was shocked to hear him say my name. He rarely calls me that unless he is talking seriously._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why….. why can't you just let us help you out? We can't do anything to help you if you won't tell us what's going on inside your head. You know that we're all here for you."_

_I looked up to see him looking at me. Crimson clashed with hazel. "I just can't get over the fact that….." I trailed off._

"_It hurts me to see you like this. I miss the old bubbly and energetic Mikan. I loved you ever since the day that I met you. You were the only one who helped me escape the darkness. I just can't see you like this."_

_My eyes widened as I heard him confess his feelings to me. "I love you too." I whispered. I got off the swing and sobbed into his chest. I kept on whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"._

_**End of flashback **_

Ever since that day, I soon became the old Mikan again. My friends and family was glad that I changed back. Natsume and I also became a couple that day too. Life was getting back to the same as before. Even if I didn't completely get over the fact that my parents are gone, I know I can make it through. I have love from all the people I care about. And I know that my parents are smiling above me, always watching over me.

* * *

**Author Note**: TY for reading my story :D and special thanks to Sakurafan5170 for helping me edit my story 3 Thank you Jazzy


End file.
